User blog:Fllflourine/Intelligence Scale
This is an (unofficial) intelligence scale. While I've made it for myself, feel free to use it for your own creations. But basically, because Intelligence is much harder to define than Stamina, I may not exactly have set definitions for this as I did Stamina. Terms may be removed and/or replaced. I know that intelligence is EXTREMELY difficult to place ratings for, but this is just a general idea for people to draw off of. In addition, for some characters, you could put one intelligence category for one thing their good at, such as "Genius in combat, Below average otherwise." The below descriptions are ranked on several factors, and because of the subjective nature of intelligence, it obviously will not cover all facets of intelligence: ---- *Literacy (The ability to read and to write) *Learning (The speed of learning, as well as understanding of complex material) *Emotional Knowledge (Awareness of one's own feelings and emotions as well as that of others) *Communication (i.e., how well one can articulate thoughts and communicate with others, as well as the learning of foreign languages, especially ones vastly diffe *Knowledge (i.e., the capacity for knowledge and application of knowledge, also ties into memory) *Memory (The mechanic by which the mind stores, recalls, and remembers information) *Logic and Rationality (i.e., how sound someone's reasoning is) *Problem Solving (The ability to solve problems, with increasing complexity and difficulty) *Understanding (i.e., how fast one can understand a situation and how accurate to the truth it is) *Self Awareness (Understanding and awareness of the self) *Planning (The capacity to plan ahead for future contingencies and future possibilities as well as making quick schemes for the short term) *Creativity (The capacity to think up new ideas and the use of one's own imagination to faciliate originality as well as unconventional thinking as well as thinking outside of the box, looking at things from different angles and perspectives, etc.) These two are often important when deciding combat intelligence of a character, tying into their tactical and strategic ability in battle, and this leads into Practical Application (As in, applying their intellect and knowledge and understanding to the world around them and in themselves) ---- To quote from our own Intelligence page which is borrowed from Vs Battles: "It can also be more generally described as the ability to perceive information and retain it as knowledge for applying to itself or other instances of knowledge or information, thereby creating referable understanding models of any size, density, or complexity, due to any conscious or subconscious imposed will or instruction to do so." The Marvel Wiki defines Intelligence as "the ability to think and process information" ---- In addition to the Multiple Intelligences Theory: Existential: The philosophical, tackling the questions that lie within such schools of philosophy, such as why we live, or why we die, or what is the meaning of life, etc. Interpersonal: Sensing the feelings of others as well as their motives, needs, and desires. Often good at reading the expressions of others. Bodily-Kinesthetic: Coordinating one's mind with one's own body to achieve physical feats, feeling and expressing things physically, hands-on activity Linguistic: Finding the right words to express what one is trying to convey. Vocabulary is priortized, and use of language is valued when expressing feelings or to convince others. Intrapersonal: Understanding oneself, what one feels, and what one wants most in life, in the clearest way possible. Visual-Spatial: Visualizing the world, often associated with the arts. Creating and interpreting visual images and analyzing them, thinking in three dimensions (or more) Naturalist: Understanding other living things and species other than their own and reading nature itself, in addition to classifying things. Musical/Auditory: Discerning noise, their pitch/tone, rhythm, and timbre, detecting and analysing music. Logical-Mathematical: Emphasis on rational thinking with sound reasoning. Quantifying things, making hypothesi, and proving them, right, or wrong. Also a focus on tackling the mathematical side of the world. See this chart for more information ''' ---- The descriptions provided are to help the reader understand the intelligence categories, especially the higher ones. *None (Mindless) *Nonsentient *Nonsentient+ (For animals such as chimpanzees) *Extremely Low (The starting point for sentient beings) *Very Low *Low *Below Average *Average *Above Average *High *Very High *Extremely High *Gifted *Genius (On par with the likes of Albert Einsten, Stephen Hawking, and some of the other smartest humans IRL) *Extraordinary Genius (The low end of this category features the absolute smartest humans IRL) *Supergenius *Nigh-Omniscient *Omniscient''' I scrapped the "Mastermind" part as I felt that was a bit too redundant, especially when intelligence starts getting to high enough levels. Category:Blog posts